Der Brunnen des wahren Glücks
by insaneInsania
Summary: Im Buch "Die Märchen von Beedle dem Barden" wird in Dumbledores Anmerkungen eine... Theateraufführung vom "Brunnen des wahren Glücks" am Rande erwähnt. Erfahrt in voller Länge, was passiert ist! T-Rating wegen ein paar Schimpfwörter.


**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter gehört nicht mir, sondern **J.K. Rowling **(ich wünsche es mir zu Weihnachten :D). Die Idee gehört auch nicht mir, sondern **littleboatfullofwater**, diese Geschichte wurde von mir geschrieben, da die Idee im Forum **"Deutsche Challenges" **als das Challenge "Der Brunnen des wahren Glücks" gelistet war und ich fand die Idee cool.

_Sooo... Dritte FF! Die Handlung gehört J.K. Rowling, da sie in "Die Märchen von Beedle dem Barden" kurz erwähnt wurde. Aber nur seeeehr kurz._

_Ich weiß, damals, als es passiert ist, war Professor Dippet noch Schulleiter und die Rumtreiber noch gar nicht geboren. Aber 1. littleboatfullofwater fand Sirius als "Sir Luckless" toll, also dachte ich mir, ich mach's so, und außerdem müsste ungefähr zu der Zeit Tom Riddle an der Schule gewesen sein. Von der Zeit sind aber nicht viele Personen bekannt und die ganze Handlung mit OCs wäre nicht so prickelnd. Und könnt ihr euch vorstellen, dass Riddle ein Theaterstück anschaut, das auf einem Märchen basiert, oder gar _mitmacht_?_

_Ich hoffe es gefällt euch!_

* * *

><p>„James, komm mal!", rief Sirius Black, ein gutaussehender Gryffindor quer durch den Gemeinschaftsraum.<p>

„Was ist?", fragte ein Junge mit haselnussbraunen Augen und verstrubbeltem Haar. „Wenn du Würmchen schon wieder angemalt hast, lass mich dieses Mal lieber aus der Sache raus!"

„Nein, ach Quatsch. Würmchen ist da hinten und... Vergiss es, das ist es nicht, was ich dir zeigen wollte", meinte Sirius und stieß mit dem Fuß einen Farbeimer zur Seite. „Schau", sagte er und deutete auf das Schwarze Brett.

„Nachwuchsschauspieler gesucht", las James vor. „Das diesjährige Weihnachtsfest wird eine neu eingeführte Tradition beginnen. Ein Märchenspiel wird an Heiligabend veranstaltet und die Schülerinnen und Schüler können sich bei Professor Beery melden, um eine Rolle für das Stück „Der Brunnen des wahren Glücks" zu ergattern, welches auf dem gleichnamigen Märchen von Beedle dem Barden basiert. Anmeldeschluss ist am 20. November. Unterzeichnet, Professor Beery."

„Ist das nicht eine tolle Idee? Mary sagt, sie macht auch mit. Sie hat sich schon für die Rolle der Amata beworben", sagte Sirius und seine Augen glänzten. „Ich hab die Geschichte immer gemocht. Und wenn Mary dabei ist, gehe ich auch, und melde mich für die Rolle des Sir Luckless!"

James seufzte. Mary MacDonald war Sirius Freundin... seit ungefähr fünf Stunden. Er würde seinen Besen darauf verwetten, dass es keine zwei Monate dauern würde, bis er eine neue hatte.

„Hast du das am Schwarzen Brett schon gelesen?", hörte er Lily (seine große Liebe) zu Alice Longbottom sagen. „Ja, machst du da mit? Ich hab mich schon für die Rolle der Altheda gemeldet. Ich glaube, Marlene will Asha sein und Bertha Jorkins, dieses Hufflepuff Mädchen hat sich auch für Altheda gemeldet." Lily überlegte kurz. „Hmm... Eigentlich nein, weil ich das Stück nicht besonders mag. Es ist einfach... ich weiß nicht. Aber ich mache da nicht mit." „Schade", meinte Alice.

„Ich mache nicht mit", entschloss sich James. Lily war nicht dabei (und sie mochte das Stück nicht!), also ging er auch nicht.

„Lass mich raten, es ist wegen Evans?", fragte Sirius. James wurde rot. „Ähm... nein... natürlich nicht, wie kommst du auf die Idee?"

„War eine Eingebung. Also, ich geh jetzt zu Beery und melde mich für die Rolle. Bye!" Und er ging aus dem Portraitloch.

Peter Pettigrew alias Wurmschwanz wachte auf, als das Portrait der Fetten Dame zurückschwang. „N'morge", nuschelte er und rieb sich die Augen. „Ist das Farbe?", fragte er, als er seine lila Hand betrachtete. „Wurmschwanz", sagte James. „Erstens: Es ist fast acht Uhr Abends und Zweitens: Ja, das ist Farbe. Tatze ist weg und ich habe nichts damit zu tun. Ehrlich!"

„Was zur Hölle... Tatze! Nicht schon wieder!"

James schüttelte nur den Kopf.

* * *

><p>Der 20. November kam und ging. Die Rollen wurden nach einer katastrophalen Probe verteilt (unter anderem wurden Tränen vergossen, Schüler nach heftigen Duellen in den Krankenflügel gebracht und Stinkbomben geworfen. Natürlich wusste Sirius nicht, woher die Stinkbomben kamen.)<p>

In jedem Gemeinschaftsraum hing nun ein Zettel, die die Schauspieler und Mitwirkenden auflisteten:

- Amata: Mary Macdonald (Gryffindor)  
>- Altheda: Bertha Jorkins (Hufflepuff)<br>- Asha: Marlene McKinnon (Gryffindor)  
>- Sir Luckless: Sirius Black (Gryffindor)<p>

_(Mr Tatze möchte anmerken, dass er so gut aussieht, sodass nur er in Frage kam. _**Mr Moony sagt Mr Tatze, dass er gefälligst die Klappe halten soll.**_ Mr Tatze meint, dass Mr Moony nicht nett ist.)_

- Statisten: Alle, die sich angemeldet haben und keine Rolle bekommen haben  
>- Requisiten: Albus Dumbledore und Silvanus Kettleburn<br>- Regie: Herbert Beery

* * *

><p>„Liebe Schülerinnen und Schüler, liebe Kollegen und Kolleginnen, ich heiße euch herzlich Willkommen zu unserer ersten Theateraufführung Hogwarts! Alle haben hart daran gearbeitet umd dieses Event möglich zu machen", verkündete Professor Beery, der Lehrer für Kräuterkunde. „Ich wünsche euch frohe Weihnachten und genießt die Show!" Mit diesen Worten trat er von der Bühne, die inmitten der Großen Halle aufgebaut war.<p>

Goldene Fäden schwebten auf der Bühne und bildeten die Worte „Der Brunnen des wahren Glücks". Ein Hügel erschien und in der „Ferne" konnte man einen Brunnen sehen, der vor sich hinsprudelte. Eine Mauer schlängelte sich um die Szenerie.

Mary, Bertha und Marlene betraten gemeinsam die Bühne. Jede war in ein Umhang gehüllt, der typisch für das Mittelalter war. James biss sich auf die Lippe um nicht laut loszulachen.

Marlene begann zu sprechen: „Seid gegrüßt. Mein Name ist Ma- ich meine, mein Name ist Asha und leide an einer schweren Krankheit."

Bertha fuhr fort: „Mein Name ist Altheda und irgendein Vollidio- und ein böser Zauberer brach in mein Haus ein und stahl mein Hab und Gut."

James hatte extreme Probleme sein Lachen zu unterdrücken.

Und Mary sagte: „Mein Name ist Amata und mein Geliebter verließ mich. Mein Herz ist gebrochen."

Alle drei sagten im Chor: „Der Brunnen soll uns von unserem Leiden erlösen."

James konnte nicht mehr und fing an zu kichern.

Die Decke der Großen Halle erhellte sich und ein Sonnenstrahl schien auf die Mauer. Sie öffnete sich und die Statisten stürmten die Bühne.

James suchte seinen besten Freund in der Menge. Er sah, wie sich etwas rostiges in „Amata"s Kleidung verfing. Mary zog und ein ziemlich roter Sirius kam zum Vorschein, der eine alte, verbeulte und rostige Rüstung trug. Ein klappriges Pferd stand neben ihm.

Die Rüstung und der verzweifelte Ausdruck auf Sirius Gesicht gaben den Ausschlag. James heulte vor Lachen los und Sirius wurde, wenn möglich, noch röter. Lily schoss einen Schweigezauber auf James, der sich lautlos vor Lachen auf dem Boden kugelte. Lachtränen liefen über sein Gesicht. Und James war nicht der einzige.

„Beruhig dich", zischte Lily. „Riechst du das auch?"

„Was? Hat jemand einen fahren gelassen?", fragte er, sobald er Luft bekam und der Schweigezauber gelöst war.

„Nein, du Idiot. Es riecht hier angebrannt!"

James schnüffelte in der Luft herum. Tatsächlich.

„Stimmt. Wahrscheinlich haben die Elfen irgendwas angekokelt, ich meine, sie können ja nicht immer alles perfekt machen", meinte er schulterzuckend und widmete sich wieder dem Stück.

Die vier Schauspieler sind bereits bei der ersten Aufgabe angelangt, wo der Wurm war.

James kniff die Augen zusammen.

„Sieht das nicht irgendwie aus wie eine gigantische Aschwinderin?", fragte er Remus, der neben ihm saß.

„Ja", meinte er. „Es sieht aus, als wäre sie mit einem Schwellzauber belegt worden. Aber Professor Kettleburn kann doch nicht so fahrlässig sein, oder? Jeder Idiot weiß, dass man sie nicht mit einem Schwellzauber belegen darf. Oder in einen Raum bringen, in der es Holz gibt."

„_Gebt mir die Früchte eurer Mühen_", sagte der riesige „Wurm".

„Moment mal", meinte James. „Ist das Schniefelus Stimme?"

„Glaub schon", sagte Remus. „Irgendjemand muss den Wurm ja synchronisieren."

James grinste. Er wusste jetzt schon ganz genau, wie der nächste Streich aussehen sollte. Und er beinhaltete nur einen einfachen Verwandlungszauber.

„Der Geruch wird stärker", murmelte Lily. „Da stimmt was nicht..."

Inzwischen kämpfte Sirius einen aussichtslosen Kampf gegen den Wurm. Seine Klinge, die eigentlich zerbrechen sollte, flog im hohen Bogen nach hinten, als er das Schwert zog.

„Ups", murmelte er.

Um das Ganze zu überspielen, machten Marlene weiter und fing an zu weinen.

_Sie ist hübsch, wenn sie weint_, dachte Sirius und ein träumerischer Ausdruck schlich sich auf sein Gesicht.

Mary bemerkte es und kochte innerlich vor Wut und Eifersucht. _Du Schlampe, na warte. Du kannt mir meinen Freund nicht einfach wegnehmen!_

Sie spielten das Stück weiter, ohne es zu unterbrechen, auch wenn Mary Marlene ab und an böse blicke zuwarf, die sie mit einem Grinsen erwiderte.

Die zweite Aufgabe kam. „_Gebt mir die Früchte eurer Mühen_", las Mary die Inschrift in der „Erde" zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen vor.

Bertha Jorkins war anscheinend die einzige, die nicht merkte, denn sie spielte weiter ohne sich von dem stören zu lassen, was sich direkt neben ihr abspielte. „Nur Mut Freunde und gebt auf! Ich meine, gebt nicht auf!", rief sie und wischte sich den „Schweiß" von der Stirn.

„Potter! Remus! Dieser Rauchgeruch wird stärker, da ist was faul!", zischte Lily.

James erwiderte: „Wenn was faul ist, sollte es dann nicht faul riechen?"

„Idiot! Du weißt genau, was ich meine!"

Remus, der wegen seiner Lykanthropie eine besseren Geruchssin hatte wie normale Menschen, sagte: „Lily hat Recht, es riecht hier nicht nach Essen sonder nach Holz, das abgefackelt wird."

Er dachte bei sich: _Da war was. Irgendein entscheindendes Detail haben wir übersehen... oder vergessen... Was nur?_

Die Mädchen und „Sir Luckless" erreichten einen idyllischen Platz mit einem schönen Brunnen in der Mitte, der von einem Fluss umrundet war.

„Altheda" schaute in den Fluss hinein und las vor: „_Gebt mir den Schatz eurer Vergangenheit._"

Sirius, der sein Schild herausgeholt hatte um den Versuch zu wagen, den Fluss damit zu überqueren, stolperte und fiel kopfüber ins Wasser hinein. Die Halle brüllte vor Lachen.

Tiefrot kletterte „Luckless" aus dem Fluss.

„Alles in Ordnung?", flüsterte Marlene und schaute ihn besorgt an.

„Ja, klar, ich... äh, kein Problem", stammelte Sirius. _Nach der Vorstellung werde ich mit Mary Schluss machen_, beschloss er. _Und Krone verhexen, sollte er diesen Zwischenfall jemals erwähnen!_

Mary knurrte inzwischen Marlene an. Ihre Hand zuckte bedrohlich zu ihrem Zauberstab.

„Herbert?", flüsterte Albus Dumbledore. „Meinst du nicht, es wäre klüger das hier abzubrechen?" Er hatte das Gefühlschaos, das sich auf der Bühne abspielte, gemerkt.

„Ach, Albus, mach dir nicht so viele Sorgen. Ein Patzer ist doch egal, der Junge bekommt es noch hin." Und Beery offensichtlich nicht.

Marlene tat so, als wäre sie dem Sterben nahe und krümmte sich unter „Todesqualen".

„Nein, rührt mich nicht an!", flehte sie.

Sirius wollte ihr helfen. „Alles in Ordnung, Marlene?", fragte er besorgt.

„Verdammt Black, das gehört zum Text! Hast du den denn nicht gelernt?", knurrte sie.

„Nicht wirklich", nuschelte Sirius.

Bertha sammelte alle Pflanze in der Nähe und stopfte sie Marlene in den Mund.

„Jorkins!", würgte sie. „Du solltest die Dinger in der Wassergurde mischen, weil sie sich dann auflösen, und mir das Wasser _dann _zum _Trinken_ geben!"

„Oh. Sorry", murmelte sie.

Der Rest des Stückes verlief glatt, bis zu dem Teil, in dem „Sir Luckless" „Amata" um ihre Hand bitten sollte.

„Willst du meine Freundin werden?", fragte Sirius und kniete sich vor _Marlene_ hin.

„Ja!", quietschte sie und umarmte ihn.

Das war der Tropfen, der das Fass zum Überlaufen brachte.

„Black! Du bist mein Freund, du kannst nicht einfach mit dieser Schlampe davonrennen!", kreischte Mary.

„Moment, das stand nicht im Drehbuch!", meinte Beery verwirrt.

„Wen nennst du hier Schlampe? Hast du mal in den Spiegel geschaut?", entgegnete Marlene mit einem überlegenen Grinsen.

„Du kleine Hure! Miststück! _Tarantallegra_!"

„_Protego! Levicorpus_!"

„_Stupor_!"

„_Rictumsempra_!"

„_Diffindo_!"

„_Furunkulus_!"

„_Expelliarmus_!"

Professor Beery rannte auf die Bühne und versuchte (erfolglos), den Streit zu schlichten.

„Mädels, hört auf! Lasst uns das in Ruhe klä-"

„_Engorgio_! _Stupor_!", kreischte Mary und traf unglücklicherweise Professor Beery, dessen Kopf um vielfaches anschwoll. Er klappte ohnmächtig zusammen.

„Nein!", rief Remus entsetzt und schlug sich mit der Hand gegen die Stirn. „Die Aschwinderin!"

„Was ist mit ihr?", fragte Wurmschwanz ahnungslos.

„Natürlich", riefen James und Lily im Chor. „Deswegen der Geruch!"

In genau demselben Augenblick explodierte der „Wurm" am Fuße des „Hügels". Die Eier der Aschwinderin, die daneben lagen und urplötzlich in Flammen aufgingen, steckten die Dielen in Feuer. Das Inferno sprang auf die Holzvertäfelung über. Die Schüler kreischten und rannten wild durcheinander.

Nur die zwei kämpfenden Mädchen auf der Bühne störte das nicht.

„_Impedimenta_!"

„_Oppugno_!"

Beide riefen gleichzeitig „_Stupor_!" und trafen sich gegenseitig.

Funken flogen immer noch durch die Luft.

„Vertrauensschüler! Schulsprecher! Bringt die Schüler aus der Gefahrenzone und die Verletzten in den Krankenflügel!", schallte Dumbedores Stimme über das Gedränge und Gerangel hinweg.

Lily, James únd Remus standen auf und versuchten, alle so gut wie möglich hinauszubringen.

_Alles in allem_, dachte James bei sich, _war diese Vorstellung doch ganz interessant._

* * *

><p>Die Vorstellung endete im Disaster, Theateraufführungen wurden verboten, Professor Kettleburns Probezeit wurde beendet, ein großer Teil der Schule war im Krankenflügel, es dauerte einige Monate, bis der beißende Geruch aus der Großen Halle verschwunden war, noch länger, bis Beerys Kopf seine normale Größe hatte, Sirius war mit Marlene zusammen und Mary schmollte. Oh, ach ja: Severus Snape wurde zwei Tage nach der Aufführung in einer Rüstung gefunden. Keiner der Rumtreiber wusste, wieso er aussah wie ein gigantischer Wurm.<p>

James fuhr sich mit der Hand durch das zerzauste Haar. Alles war gut.

* * *

><p><em>Und hat's euch gefallen? Sagt's mir in einem Review! (biiiiitteeee!)<em>


End file.
